hart darkness
by mitchellsebastien23
Summary: when zedd makes clones of goldar the power rangers fight and win because zedd made the clones retreat finds out tommy is dating asiha what will happen


The day was bright i as walk to the the base of the power rangers. all i could think were two things what kinda moster will we fight and Tommy. As i went pass the mall I said to my self i should go shoping today later with the gang. as i got there everyone was the Tommy was talking to Billy. My LORD!!!! Umm what are you doing said goldar its earth music as Zedd snap to the beat. Any way what is it said Zedd are we going down to the earth now master? Hmm yes as zedd snap his fingers to telport the goldar army. RANGERS COME OUT TO PLAY HAA HAA HAA!!! As the clone army was out side the base. The team suited up. i was right next to Tommy I smiled in my helmet. Has we went out side. To fight Goldar we were shoulder half of the city was destory. for hours we were losing then Tommy blast a few clones a way we were going to get the zords then goldar got called to retreat. we won I was so happy i hug tommy we all went to the mall. why retreat master? To get more men you know we were losing? Umm no... YOU NUM SKULL !!!! Do you know how much dark energy that takes to make clones!!! umm a lot.. lord zedd hits hime self in the face ad says just leave me now. weeks later the city is under attackit was in ruins. the power rangers safe the day says a new person on the tv. thats it says Tommy its time we took the fight to Zedd as he stood up billy said i argee everyone nods Tommy says asiha says ill stay be here in case the come here. Tommys says to be safe. In a hour they got to the moon (dont ask me how) every one spit up i go to zedds room said Tommy every one nods. as they spit up kimbery said to her self i got make sure Tommys safe... she watch tommy and hid when he turn and look to his back. Tommy was at Zedds room as the other rangers were trap and being kick and punch at by some clones of goldar. at the base it was the same asiha was tried to get helpbut goldar was there... As Tommy shouted ZEDD!!!!! And he took his sword out. Zedd turned arounds and say well well well look who it is green no wait white ranger right hee hee . as tomy went to slashes Zedd with the sword Zedd just yawnblock it with his bare hands hmm you got better but so have i .. he punch tommy out and grab his staff and was ready to strike him kimbery jump in the way Zedd stop before he hit her. Zedd snaps his fingers and the were at the base tommy got up and yelled at kimberly for not staying with the others he turn and saw asiha was on the floor with some marks of blood tommy went to pick her up and kiss her. her eyes begain to open he hug her. they went to the med bay we all went home noy kimberly and tommy. kim said why did you kiss her ? Tommy says because i love her... kim tried not to cry but she did as tommy yelled at her for not going with the others she ran home. all of the godar clones were are rita home goldar knew his master as gone soft. zedd snap his fingers again now he was in a forest near the park of the city. it was a big forest he was miles away from were the humans would be around the park he stared a cave he went in it as a mama bear came back for hear cubs she was mad at zedd for being in the cave zedd said now what as he look at the ground to cubs were on his feet he look at the mama bear her cubs ran two her lord zedd saw this so the went to get food for the bears they ate and then left food for Zedd. weeks later kim went to gat some food for her and her mom to take out then she saw asiha kissing tommy she paid for the food and ran home she cried for hours saying why me why... she ate her food upstairs and cried to sleep. she woke up and said to her self ill go to the park she went out riding her bike she got to the park and went on the swings she saw so kid playing and they wanted to used the swings she said ok yo guys need help swing the kid yes please as she pushes the kid on the swing the child said thank you. Then kim went to go and smell some flowers she pick some and paid when she turn around Tommy and asiha were kissing on a bench this made her upset tears began to form on her face she put her pink hoody on so they would not see her she got on her bike and went deeper in the forset. it strared to rain she saw a cave she ran in it it was raining hard she notice a blank a a fire when she got there woa i bet some people lived her once there was a lot of dead leaves she took the blanket and sat on the the next thing she knew was waking up and saw someone no some thing she gasp z zedd zedd look at her what are you doing here in my new hom as he drops wood on the ground i i i did not know you lived here zedd pick up the wood and saw the rain well you can leave or you can wait till its stop kimberly look shock she always saw zedd mad or evil but clam at her she said m may i stay here till it stops. zedd said fine only when it stops. kimberly said why are you not scared i found your new base what if i tell my friends ? Zedd ask i dont care this is were i live now not going to move. wheres goldar and the clones i dont know there gone thats all i care about kimberly laugh. she said well umm what do you have this button it makes nosies zedd tap the button. kim laugh its called music. whats music ask zedd it like away to tell your feelings or to jam to ar to just have fun with it. Whats fun zedd ask kim mouth went open you dont know what fun is they talk for hours then the rain stop. well time for me to go it was fun says kim zedd say we you be back later kim kinda blush ummmm sure ill tell you more about fun bye! zedd waved bye. in the moring she got up she went to a store to buy some clothes and then see saw a big black robe she got a idea she bought every thing she went to get some ice cream then she saw her team they waved for her to come over they talk till Tommy came holdinng hands with asiha the sat down still holding hand kim got up and left with out saying a word wavin bye to her team she got to the cave zedd was holding his staff he waved over to her she smiled and waved back they sat down zedd ask what does happy mean a group of teens came by and talk i was in my cave they did not come in one of them were saying something about being happy what does it mean? happy me to smile care about somthing but any way want to have fun she ask Zedd said sure she gave him the big black robe and some othe black robes to cover his face and body so they went to the mall they stop to watch a funny moive and they were just about to leave then she saw her team she grab zedds hand and hid she said you should go now my team is her still here zedd said so? they will notice you in the robes hmmm zedd had a idea zedd got her hand they came out of the hiding spot with a old vocie zedd said hello there kim was sweating hard this is my grand chlid she told me so much about you im said come o granpa we got to get you to bed the jason said well nice meeting you as he put his hand out zedd said i have grems sonny well bye evryone as she waved go bye one hour later at zedd cave they laugh for five min kim ask why did you not kill me at the moon fight zedd said i have my reasons wel there you go ever onne hope you like it ill try chapter 2 later


End file.
